Starlight Draft
Appearing in Ignition Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way / Starlight Supporting Characters: *Team Starlight **Nala Highland **Parker Hayes **Hunter Keyes **Eliza Newman *Castor DuPont Antagonists: *Unnamed Joyrider Other Characters: *Malcolm Emmens Jr. (Death) (Revealed to be an Impostor) *Millie Emmens Synopsis for Ignition We begin in a mansion in the countryside: huge, luxurious. Two siblings, Malcolm and Millie, kids maybe 5-10 years older than Cadmus and his friends, sit in a small room, watching the stars. Malcolm: I wish they'd let us in. Millie: I know. Malcolm: I want to know what's going on. Millie: Me, too. Dad shouldn't be keeping us in the dark They pause, a silence, taking over. Millie: Remember when we were little, and we used to wish on the stars? Malcolm: Yeah, of course. Millie: I think we should do it right now. Malcolm: Really? Millie: Really. Malcolm: Well... what would you wish for? Cadmus (Narration): It's easy to say you want something. We cut to a car speeding along in the small town of Ridge Hill, going way over the speed limit. Cad: Getting it? That's a lot harder. A kid is in the front seat, whooping, as Cadmus follows in costume as Starlight. Cad: Stop, uh, citizen. Kid: !@#$ off! Cad: For example, earlier today I said I wanted some time away from everything, away from football, my friends, even the superheroing, to really start to think things through. I mean, come on, things are really spiraling out of--" The wheel locks and the kid lets out a yelp as the car careens forward, out of control. Kid: $#*! Cad: $#*! Cad: Control!. An earpiece in Cadmus', well, ear, springs to life. We cut back to a computer lab in Hunter's house, where Hunter is crouching alongside a computer with Parker. Hunter: Cad, we might've caused a bit of a problem. Parker: We? Hunter: Okay, I might've caused a bit of a problem. The car veers into the wrong side of the road. Cad flies down behind it and presses up against the vehicle, grunting. He struggles to push it in the right direction. Cad: I thought you were... tracking... his GPS... Hunter: Okay, so I was, but the car was brand new and had so many fancy features that I got distracted and-- Parker: Hunter! Short version! Now! Hunter: I've somehow screwed up the car and the situation is worse than before! Parker: Wow, man. Excellent work. Hunter: I don't see you doing anything! We cut back to Cad and the car. Kid: Please, help! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-- Cad: I don't think this "Team Starlight" thing is working out. He lets loose a bolt of star energy into the car and the engine sparks, and gives out. The car keeps hurtling forward. Cad: None of us know what we're doing, frankly, most of us barely know each other, and we have a tendency to make things worse. Cad takes in a deep breath and pushes the car sideways with all its might. It powers steadily off of the road and Cad flies around to the front of it, ignoring the screaming kid, he pushes against it and slowly, steadily, it comes to a stop. A convertible pulls up along the side of the road, containing Eliza. Cad grins. Cad: Then again... Kid: Thank you so-- Cad: Yeah, sure. Cad: It's not all bad. Cad takes flight and alights down on the road, showing off slightly. Cad: Hey. Eliza: Hey. The boys really did a number on this one, huh? Parker (Voice): Hey! Just-- Hunter (Voice): Just me. We get it. Cad: Yeah, we have a ways to go before we're an elite crimefighting team. Eliza: I don't know. You did okay. Cad: You know what? I did-- Abruptly, Cad is hit by a speeding truck. The issue title, "Ignition" is shown on the side of the truck. We cut forward to a black screen. Cad: The only person who seems even a little bit competent is Nala. And, well... ''' We cut to the mansion, where on a different balcony, Nala and a new, polished boy sit, talking. '''Cad: She's not exactly an open book. Nala: Locking his own kids in for the duration of the conference? It's excessive, Castor. Even for him. Cas: I know. At least we don't have to hang out with Millie. Nala: What's wrong with Millie? Cas: She's spoiled. Nala: We're all spoiled. Cas: Well, she's spoiled most of all. They laugh. Cas: So? What's up with you these days? Still slumming it with the peasants? Nala: Of course, and you can bet my father isn't thrilled. But I prefer it. That world... it's just so much more real. A wry look crosses her face. Nala: Or it used to be. Cas: Used to be? Did something happen? Nala: Well, let's just say... We cut to Cad's room where he is lying, dinged up, on his bed. Parker looks him over. Nala (Narration): ...things have gotten a little strange as of late. Parker: Well, you'll live. Cad: Gee, thanks, Park. Parker: You're welcome. Hunter: Why is he doing the medical analysis again? Parker: I practically live at the athletic trainer. I know the human body pretty well. Eliza: Gross. Parker: You're gross. Cad groans and sits up. He pulls on a t-shirt. Cad: Look, guys, today... Hunter: Was all my fault. I'm sorry guys, I-- Eliza: Oh, come on Hunter. We've all made mistakes these past few days. I let that little old lady get away during the bank attack. Parker: And I... tackled the wrong little old lady. Hunter: Not our finest hour. Cad: Yeah. There's silence. Cad: Maybe we should... Hunter: Yeah... Eliza: Just for a bit. The others stand up and start to go their separate ways. Cad: Just a breather. Eliza: Sure. Parker: I have some games to catch up on. Hunter: So do I, but probably different kinds. Parker: Fortnite? Hunter:...this is embarrassing. Parker: Wait, do we have something in common? They walk out together. Eliza and Cad regard each other. Eliza: Still weird. Cad: What? Eliza: Seeing your face, hearing your voice, but having you be someone else. Not to mention, sometimes, a superhero. Cad: Yeah. 'S a little weird. Eliza: Just a little. They regard each other. Eliza: But, hey, while we have the night off, maybe... do you want to go out? Cad: Yeah! Uh, sure. Eliza: Great. I'll see you then. We cut forward to the night, where Cad is dressed semi-formally in front of a mirror. He adjusts his bow tie. Cad: Looking... well, good enough. Cad: The more I think about it, the more I'm sure: it's time to lay Team Starlight to rest. In the end, we cause more harm than good. Nobody needs us. Nobody wants--''' He steps down the stairs, speeding up as the doorbell rings. Cad: Coming, Eliza, I'll be right-- He opens the door to reveal Nala, frantic. Nala: I need Team Starlight. '''Three Hours Ago... Nala and Cas lean into each other. Cas: Hey, normally I hate these family get together but today.... it hasn't been so bad. Nala: It hasn't. They lean in, and are about to kiss when a scream sounds. Cas: Nala--? Nala: Millie! Nala sprints down the hall and across the mansion to the locked room where Millie and Malcolm are. She pounds on the door. Guards rush along. Guards: Ma'am, they're not to be-- Nala: Something's wrong, you morons, now open the door before-- Guard: Fine, fine... He pushes open the door to where a tear-streaked Millie stands, huddled, away from the large shape on the floor. Shards of class fall in, indicating someone broke in, even as she shudders at the corpse of some sort of shape-shifting alien in her brother's clothes. Millie: Help. NEXT: Whodunit? Solicit Synopsis A high profile murder sends Team Starlight spinning in a new direction. Appearing in E.T. Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way / Starlight Supporting Characters: *Team Starlight **Parker Hayes **Hunter Keyes **Eliza Newman **Nala Highland *Millie Emmens Antagonists: *Malcolm Emmens Sr. Other Characters: *Frank *Holly Synopsis for E.T. We open in Parker's home. Parker is playing video games, on call with Hunter, at his own house. Parker: Throw up some cover... Hunter: I'm working on it, working on... There's a sad beep. Parker: Ah. Damn. Hunter: Hey, second place isn't bad. Parker: We can do better. Hunter: Oh, for sure. Want to run it again? A voice calls off-panel. Mr. Hayes: Parker! Parker: Can't. Looks like my Dad wants to talk. Hunter: Ah. Good luck. Parker: Thanks. I'll need it. Parker descends the stairs to where his father is standing, arms crossed, waiting for him. Parker: Hey, Dad. Mr. Hayes: Park. What the Hell are you doing? Parker: What do you mean? Mr. Hayes: I mean that I can hear you upstairs playing computer games like some sort of fairy when you should be either a) doing your chores, b) doing your homework or c)-- Parker: Let me guess, practicing football? Mr. Hayes: Son, you know last game wasn't your best. Don't you care about the game? Parker: I do, Dad, but it would be nice to have some time to relax once in a-- Mr. Hayes: Relax? You're lucky. When I was your age, I was working from 9 to 5 every day. No time to relax for me. Parker: Right, Dad. Mr. Hayes: I don't want to have this conversation with you again. Parker: Of course, Dad. Mr. Hayes: Good. Parker's Dad walks away, leaving Parker alone. Suddenly, his phone rings. He answers. Parker: Cad? Cad (Voice): Hey, Parker... something's come up. We cut ahead to the highway, where Nala is driving Team Starlight to an unknown destination. Hunter: Wait, he was what? Nala: An alien. Hunter: So, let me get this straight, not only did someone somehow break into the home of one of the richest families in America, and not only did they manage to get into a locked room and murder the heir to the empire, but he'd already been replaced by a shape-shifting alien? Nala: Mhm. Hunter: Geez. Eliza: Are you sure he's an alien? Maybe he's... I don't know, a mutant or something? Nala: Just going with my gut, darling. Whatever that was, it wasn't of this world. Parker: Rad. Eliza: Really, Parker? Parker: You're telling me you're not excited for an alien murder mystery? Nala: Caddie? Cad has been silent this whole time. He turns, questioningly, to Nala. Cad: Yeah? Nala: You've been quiet. What do you think? Cad: I don't know what to think, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. They arrive at the mansion, huge, looming... quiet. Team Starlight exits the car. Hunter: Huh. Parker: What? Hunter: Where's the police? I mean someone was just murdered. Eliza: Well, allegedly it was an alien... Hunter: Fine, so where's the secret government agency to carry his corpse to Area 51? Nala: All of you, shut up. Believe me, getting in is going to be easier said than done. Eliza: Why? Nala: Frankly, darling, the four of you are poor as $#!!. Parker: Fair. They reach the front door and knock. A butler answers the door. Butler: Miss Highland... I'm afraid this isn't a good time. Nala: Let me in, Frank. My father-- Butler: Your father has no jurisdiction here, now-- Voice (Off-Panel): Nala? An older woman peers over, and the butler shrinks back. Woman: Is there a problem? Nala: Frank here is refusing to let me in, Holly. Holly: Well, you have brought strangers. Nala: They're here to help. Holly: ... The next thing we know, Holly is leading them down the hallway. Holly: Malcolm was always fond of you, Nala, which is why I'm trusting you to bring him home. Nala: Holly, we don't know if he's-- Holly: He's alive, he has to be. That thing? Isn't him. They stop at a door. Holly: It's all in there. Good luck. Nala: Thank you? Voice (Off-Panel) Nala? Team Starlight turns to see the sniffling form of Millie, peeking out of another room. Holly: Millie, honey, you're up? Parker: Up? Holly (Quietly): She's been catatonic since... the incident. Nala: I'll go talk to her. You guys take a look around. Eliza: Okay. Team Starlight (minus Nala) enters the room. A lot has been taped off, but there is no sign of police. Hunter: Still no police. Weird. Cad (Narration): There's something weird about all this. Why aren't there any cops here? Do the, uh... Emmens, have something to hide? Parker points out the shattered window, and a rock laying inside. Parker: Looks like this is how the person broke in. Through the balcony. Hunter: Someone climbed all the way up here and broke in through a fourth floor balcony? Parker: Wait, this is the fourth floor??? Rich people. Cad lingers at the taped up spot where the body used to be. Cad: No sign of the body. They say he wasn't human. But then again, neither am--''' Eliza: Cad? You okay? Cad: Yeah, just-- Voice (Off-Panel): What is the meaning of this? Mr. Emmens strides in, looking furious. Mr. Emmens: Who are you people? What are you doing here? Holly enters in quickly behind him. Holly: Sir, they're friends of the Highlands-- Mr. Emmens: I want you out of my house. Immediately. Parker: Sir, we just want to help-- Mr. Emmens: You can help by getting out of our way. Eliza: Excuse me, Mr. Emmens, but we have experience with some strange things. If you really want your son found-- Mr. Emmens: Don't tell me what I want. Mr. Emmens scowls. Mr. Emmens: Get out. Now. The door slams outside the mansion. Team Starlight blinks, caught off guard. Hunter: That was kind of... Cad: Yeah... Nala suddenly opens the door emerging. Nala: Did you all find anything? Parker: Not much, before we were kicked-- Millie slides out the door behind Nala. Parker: Um, what is she...? Millie: I want to know what happened to my brother. Nala: We'll have to hurry. He won't like that she's gone. Eliza: So should we be...? Nala: Get in. '''Cad: Yup, there's definitely something off. But then again... that's kind of par the course, isn't it? We briefly cut to Cad's house. For a few panels, we linger on the door. It opens, suddenly, and then closes with a slam. We cut back to the team. They arrive outside Parker's house. The team and Millie get out of the car. Parker: Um, is there a reason why we're back at my-- Nala: Parker, Eliza, the two of you are going to stay with Millie. Millie: What? You're dumping me at this hovel? Parker: Hey! Millie: I want to help! Nala: Someone replaced your brother and then he ended up dead. We don't want that happening to you. Nobody will look for you here. Millie (Quietly): That's for sure. Nala: It's just for a bit, while Cadmus, Hayden-- Hunter: Hunter. Nala: --and I follow up on my next lead. Eliza: You have another lead? Nala: I do. We need to see the body. Millie: They took the body away. Nala: Well, I paid the staff and I know where they're taking it. We'll figure it out. Millie: I want to help figure it out! Nala: Tough. Nala grabs Cad and Hunter and drag them away. Nala: Come on, boys... Cad: Hey-- Hunter: Let go of me! The car speeds away. Eliza: Parker, are you even allowed to bring two random girls into your house? Parker shrugs. Parker: Way my dad is? He might just call me a man. Eliza & Millie: Gross. Parker: Oh, for sure, for sure. Come on in. As they walk into the house, we cut back to the car. Cad stares out the window. Cad: We have a murder mystery, a plan, and a team on the job. Now all we need is that extra special... We cut to a small farming town, where a spaceship sits hidden in a barn. Cad: Complication. NEXT: Digging Deeper! Solicit Synopsis A high profile murder sends Team Starlight spinning in a new direction. Appearing in Bloodbound Featured Characters: *Team Starlight **Cadmus Way / Starlight **Parker Hayes **Hunter Keyes **Eliza Newman **Nala Highland Supporting Characters: *Millie Emmens *Castor DuPont Synopsis for Bloodbound Nala's car pulls up to another mansion, huge, well-decorated. As Cad, Hunter, and Nala get out of the car, Castor approaches from his home. Cas: Nala. Nala: Cassie. Castor and Nala embrace. She steps back and jerks her head towards Cad and Hunter. Nala: This is Cadmus. That's Humphrie. Hunter: Hunter. Nala: Right. Cas: Nice to meet you. He shakes their hands. Cas: Friends from school? Cad: Kinda. Cas: Kinda? Cad and Hunter exchange a look, uncertain how much they should be sharing. Nala cuts in. Nala: Thank you for buzzing us in. Cas: No problem. It's always good to see you. But, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you and your friends here? Nala: Mal's murder. Cas frowns. Cas: That thing wasn't Mal. Nala: Well whatever that thing was... they brought it to your house. Cas: Wait... what? We cut to Parker's house, where he and Eliza are getting Millie settled in an armchair. Millie: Th-thank you. Eliza: Of course. Parker: No problem. Can we get you anything else? Water? Food? Millie (Bitterly): Like I'd eat anything in this-- She catches herself. Millie: I'm... sorry. Eliza: It's totally fine. What you're going through... She hesitates. Eliza: What you saw... Millie looks away. Parker: Yeah, what did you see? Eliza: Parker! Millie: I... I... A tear trickles down her cheek. Millie: I can't. Parker: Oh, um, sorry. Millie: I can't, I can't I-- Eliza: Woah, woah, it's okay... Eliza hugs Millie as Parker shrinks back. Millie (Quietly): He's gone. He's really gone. We return to the others as they enter the DuPont mansion. Cas: I don't understand. The servants saw my parents take the body? Nala: They did. Cas: Why would they do that? Hunter: Well, what do your parents do? I've never heard of them, and you seem pretty well off. Cas shrugs. Cas: They're doctors. Cad (Narration): Helpful. Cad: What kind of doctors? Cas: I... can't talk about that. My parents' research is very sensitive-- Nala: You don't know, do you? Cas: ...I have my suspicions. He stops. Cas: What are you expecting to find here? Nala: We need to see the body. Cas: Even if we could find that, what qualifies you to even do that? Nala: No one else is even trying to figure out what happened, Cas. That doesn't bother you? Cas: If what you say is true, my parents are. Nala: They're researchers, not detectives. Cas: And you are? Nala: Tell me, Cas... have you ever known me to turn away from a mystery? Cas sighs. Cas: I'll take you to their lab. Cad: Are you sure? Cas looks over at Cad with something like surprise. Cas: Of course. Mal and Millie may not have been as close to me as Nala, but... they were still like family. If you can find out what happened...? Hunter: We can. Nala: And we will. We return to Parker's house, where Millie is watching ballet on the TV. Eliza and Parker watch her from afar, curious. Eliza: She seems... better. Parker: Maybe she's ready to give us some answers. Eliza: I doubt that. Parker: ...Yeah, me too. Eliza and Parker regard each other somewhat awkwardly. Eliza: I've never been to your house, before. Even when Cad and I dated. Parker: I know. Eliza: It's nice. Parker: Trust me, it isn't. Eliza flinches as if stung. Eliza: You keep watching Millie, okay? I need to use the bathroom. Parker: Sure. Eliza steps into the bathroom. As she does so, a shadow flickers behind her in the mirror. Creature: Eliza... We return to Cadmus and the others as they arrive in a high-tech laboratory. It is clean, sterile, and empty. Hunter: Woah. It's so... Cad: Creepy. Cas: Excuse me? Nala: Don't mind him. Caddie's had some bad experiences in laboratories as of late. Cas: Well, this is it. No body. Hunter: It's not like they would just leave it out. Cas: You're saying you think its hidden somewhere here? Hunter: I mean, probably. Something catches Cad's eye. He moves carefully to the other side of the lab, where a filing cabinet sits locked. Cad: This looks older than everything else here. Nala: Cad? Cad: Almost like it was built before everything else. Gingerly, Cad tugs at the filing cabinet. He pulls a drawer open and, across the room, a door becomes visible, shelves moving to reveal it. Hunter: Woah. Nala: Hm. She strides up the door, which has a keypad next to it. Cas: Geez... Nala: Cassie darling, what's your birthday? Cas: May 7, 1999. But no way that's the-- The door slides open. Cas: Code. Nala: Of course it wasn't. She looks up. Nala: It was your birthday backward. Nala steps into the room. The boys watch her, stunned. Cad: She's kind of scary sometimes. Cas: No kidding. Cad: Let's see what we have here. Cut back to Parker as he sits down next to Millie on the house. Parker: Uh... hey. There's silence. Parker: You a big dance person? Millie: ...I love it. Nervously, she turns to look at Parker. Millie: Dancing, acting... they're my favorite things in the world. Parker: Really? Millie: Yeah. I've actually had a recurring role on some TV shows. Parker: Dude, that's so cool. Millie: ...Thanks. She hesitates. Millie: Want to... watch some, with me? Parker: ...I'd love to. We return to the mansion, where the other half of Team Starlight and Castor emerge in a small, cramped room. A computer monitor is in the corner, which Hunter makes a beeline to. Nala: How long until your parents finish their call with the company? Cas: No clue. Nala: So, any moment. Cas: Basically. Cad approaches the shocked, decompsing body of the alien. He flinches somewhat. Cad: He looks surprised. Cas: I know the feeling. Cad: Hunter, can you get into the system? Hunter: It's coded to certain users. But maybe... They turn to Cas. Nala: Well, worth a shot. Cas places a hand on the computer, and it beeps. Computer: User: Castor Hector DuPont. Approved. Cas: ...Wow. He steps aside and lets Hunter get to the computer. Nala: Anything? Hunter: ...Weirdly, yeah. It doesn't look like they've cut into him at all yet but they already have his DNA on file. And some notes. Cad: Notes? Hunter: A location. He looks up. Hunter: Have any of you heard of Littleville, Kansas? Next: Super-Weird! Solicit Synopsis Cadmus and his team dig deeper even as a startling conspiracy lurks in the background.